


[Podfic] Can't Start a Fire Without

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: “Let me get this straight,” Eliot said. “You called me about a fake fire to get me to come over for cookies. Which then became a real fire and ruined the cookies. Now you want me to make you cookies so you can give the cookies to me. That sum it up?”Written by lynne_monstr.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Can't Start a Fire Without

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Start a Fire Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708468) by [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr). 



> For silverandblue  
> Hope you enjoyed this little getting-together fic!
> 
> Guess who is super duper late at posting on ao3? In my defense, I was super busy when the collection was posted.

### Details

  * **Length:** 14:28 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (15 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0277.zip)
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0278.zip)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Can't Start a Fire Without_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708468)
  * **Author:** [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr)
  * **Reader:** MistbornHero
  * **Cover artist:** MistbornHero
  * **Podbook:** knight_tracer



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find all other ITPE entries [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3233845.html)


End file.
